


It Takes Two to Tango

by ijustwantsomesoup



Category: BABITIM, Babtqftim - Fandom
Genre: All aboard the panic train choo choo, Anxiety Attacks, Bendy goes into full panic mode classic angst, Cuphead to the rescue but he’s lowkey panicking too, Insults are basically their language, It’s all a mess, Jsnshjsnsjsjsjsh, but theyre pals really, nah jk gimme a minute, thats it thats the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantsomesoup/pseuds/ijustwantsomesoup
Summary: ^(With anxiety)Bendy’s day is awful already. The fact it’s only late morning is enough salt in the wound. Add an uncooperative map, the crushing pressure of most of society’s lives and the seeming inability to catch a break to the mix and you got yourselves a recipe for an anxiety attack.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	It Takes Two to Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> Shsvswhshqhsh I lived somehow. Bless the gods of cornflakes. 
> 
> Here have this piece of rubbish. I tried to write Bendy again and a little bit of Cupperoo but I don’t know how I did. My writing has one setting and that setting is Felix. Also, sidenote, is grammarly or something like it worth it? Spell checking is painful but grammarly is heccin costly I am but a skint child. 
> 
> K you know the drill. Go and check out Inky Mystery and Babtqftim comic. I’m so sorry I butchered your bois again T-T. 
> 
> Vibe time ~•_•~ vibe with me.

Bendy suppressed a groan, practically snatching a mug of cocoa off of the table. _Oh, he was so over today._ And it wasn't even eleven in the morning. He shot the clock hands an accusatory glare. Twenty-six past ten. _Move. Faster._

To his distaste the hands continued to tick away at their gruelling pace. In fact, he could've sworn the harder he stared the slower they moved. Mockingly slow. He scoffed, disbelieving. Life seemed to revel in spiting him. 

Twenty- _seven_ past ten.

He buried his face in the palms of his hands, this time neglecting to stifle his groan. _Just let it be over already._

The sound of footsteps roused him from his frustration. He looked up to see Boris. Hell, he must've looked bad: he could practically smell the wolf's concern.

"Did you find it?" Bendy raised an eyebrow coldly, sipping his drink. The question was pointless: Bendy could see Boris holding what he sought in his hands... but he suspected the next words to leave his brother's mouth would be regarding the bags under his eyes and his irked demeanour and he really wasn't in the cussing mood to have that little argument, so, he beat him to it. 

Boris seemed to consider him for a moment before his ears flattened. He quickly became downcast.

"Yeah," he sighed, presenting the infamous map in his hands.

Bendy released his own sigh. He hadn't meant to dull the wolf's spirit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all angsty. Just wish this stardust day would _end._ " He shot a look of rage at the clock as if to indicate Boris towards the culprit. 

The pup raised a brow at the clock and then his brother. His expression indicated doubt for the demon's sanity. What? He wasn't insane! Just staring down an inanimate object...

Maybe he _had_ lost it. 

"I'm not even going to ask." Boris shook his head dismissively, humour worming it's way into his tone. His smile somewhat depleted as he looked to Bendy with concern once more. "Why do you want the day to end so badly? Has it been bad? Has something happened?"

Nope. Not opening that can of worms. He attempted to silence his brother's interrogation. 

"Just lay the map out." He ran his hands over his face. Oh, what had he started? When would he learn just to keep quiet? He didn't have the patience for this today. 

He only hoped Boris realised that and backed the hell off. His intentions were harmless enough and were implemented out of love but they were exceedingly suffocating in that moment. 

To Bendy's annoyance his hopes were dashed. The wolf's brow creased in preparation of a lecture.

"But Bendy you-"

"Can we _not cussing do this_ , Boris." That was his warning shot. Whether Boris picked up on it or not, he would neglect giving a second one. Perhaps a little harsh but he just _wished_ his brother would _leave it._

The pup dawned a look of mild offence. It did nothing to alleviate the anger welling up inside Bendy's chest. Still, Boris remained blissfully unaware. "If you would just tell me what's upsetting you for once-"

" _Oh, would you just lay the damned thing out!_ "

Boris looked to him with a wide-eyed gaze.

Bendy bit his tongue, regret twisting his gut. He hadn't meant to yell. Still, his fury fresh in his mind quickly submerged any want to apologise. "Please." 

Cup's shellshocked expression didn't exactly help level his tantrum. _Nimrod._ What was he looking at? It wasn't like he was a saint in the temper department himself. 

Boris nodded silently.

Bendy did his best to ignore his brother's slightly hurt expression and the nagging guilt at the back of his mind as they went about ridding the table of clutter, expanding the map out to view its entirety. 

Both siblings held their respective breaths, scanning the landscape's intricacies for any difference that would signify a piece to be found. They needed it. More than anything. No one was certain of just how much time was left. Not for him. Not for anyone. Too many people relied on this machine for it to remain elusive much longer. The disease's death toll was rising as the days ticked on by. So many relying on them.

So much pressure...

He was dangerously near completion of his scour of the map. His fingers gripped the edge of the table he leant over...

_Nothing. Abso-cussing-lutely nothing!_

" _Cussing! Piece! Of stardust!_ "

Before reason could penetrate his outrage he had ceased the flimsy piece of paper in his fists, stiffly crumpled it up and tossed it with vigour across the room. 

The two other residents of the room remained in shock at the violent nature of his outburst. 

" _Woah._ We, uh, we kinda need that, man." Cup's scratching voice and stupid, snarky remark only added fuel to the fire. Bendy whipped around to face the idiot.

" _Shut your trap, dishface!_ " He didn't get it! How could he?! He wasn't the one going to die! The one that would never be sure this cure would ever be found! He wasn't the one who's entire life depended on it! The one who wasn't used to all the pressure. Oh hell, _the pressure._ His breath caught at the back of his throat. 

He didn't like the look the schmuck was giving him. His expression was too kind and understanding for him to be looking at someone who had been nothing but insulting. Why did no one get it?!

With a growl, Bendy turned and fled, practically sprinting up the staircase. He dismissed Boris' calls after him. He didn't stop until he had entered the safety of his room and slammed the door, ensuring his isolation. 

He rested against the door, heaving in air. No matter how desperately he drew in breaths he gained no relief from the sensation of suffocation he was burdened by. 

Everyone was counting on him. If he failed, hundreds, no, _thousands_ of people would perish. Preventable deaths... but only preventable if he could get a move on, for stars' sake! This was a waste of time! At this rate he would never see the cursed thing built!

But the map remained stubborn to reveal another piece's whereabouts. Until it did so, he was stuck. _They_ were stuck. 

He was a sitting duck.

He sporadically paced the room, as if searching for a miracle escape from his predicament. The roar of adrenaline overwhelmed his senses. He really _was_ a sitting duck and the prospect of being so was incredibly daunting. He was just waiting for death to pluck him from existence just as it had done Finley and Snow and _so many more..._

It was fine. He was fine! He clenched his eyes shut, clamping his hands over his shoulders, straining to rein in his breathing. They'd been over this. He was just being irrational. It had happened before. Everything was okay. Once he'd calmed down he'd realise that. 

Easier said than done; at that moment calming down seemed more outlandish and unachievable than the damned quest itself!

He _had_ to get the machine built! Otherwise it would be all his fault... 

All the deaths. All the pain. All his fault.

It was all too much. _He couldn't breathe!_

Hell knew how long it would take?! How much more of this he would have to bare! Days like these were becoming more frequent and his stamina for life was wearing thin. It was so out-of-character it hurt. He didn't understand why! He just wanted a break! The reliance on his existence was too weighted for him to carry any longer. He just wanted to escape! 

His breath's pace unnaturally fast, he slid down against the wall, cowering away in the space beside his bed. Oh cuss! _It wouldn't stop!_

With every new notion of dread the world seemed to spin harder. His head pounded. His arms buzzed. He couldn't do it! 

"Hey. Hey! Bendy!" 

Cup's voice was scarcely audible through the think cloud of panic obscuring his hearing. He felt as if he were submerged underwater, no, cement. His limbs were on fire. Screams ached to rattle from his chest but all he could do was pathetically choke out intelligible nonesense.

Though his vision was speckled with stars he could make out Cuphead's form moving to crouch in front of him. He longed to snip at him to get lost but he did little other than stare, willing words to come forth. They didn't. His turmoil only furthered. 

After the cupman had looked him over, presumably to confirm the fiasco wasn't an attack, he let out a minor breath of relief. Something Bendy could only desire to mimic.

"What did you do to yourself, you nimrod?!" Cup implored Bendy's eyes for an answer since his speech was currently hindered. Like he cussing knew?! Couldn't he just think normally for once?! Debate his future without nearly inducing his death?!

"I don't- I can't-," he gasped. What a cussing mess. 

"I was joking, just leave it!" Cup's look of mild horror only deepened at Bendy's attempt at a response. "Just- look. It's... it's fine. Whatever it is. I don't- cussing- ugh!" He stumbled over his words almost as clumsily as Bendy had. If this was an attempt at aid in an emergency he would have to reconsider his teammates; this was atrocious!

"You're- h- horrible- at this." Better throw in an insult just to remind the dish he wasn't entirely defenceless. That and to possibly give him some reassurance he wasn't devoid of hope yet...

Cup's face twisted into a dumb look of disbelief. Probably at the fact the demon had just used what remained of his breath to insult the cusser. If he was going down, he was going down kicking and with his dignity intact. It was never a bad time to mock the schmuck!

"Shut it! Save your breath!" Cup gave him a hesitantly stern glare. "Just... here." He placed steady hands on either one of Bendy's arms. "Look at me."

Like he could do anything else! Especially not with that ridiculous, uncalled for, wide-eyed stare he wore! Nevermind the pressure of the dying, the pressure of his cussing expression was enough to send anyone into a panic! _Not! Helping!_

"Cuss Bends, _breathe_ ," Cup fretted. Oh for the love of- _what did he think he was trying to do?!_

"I- I'm dying- _I'm dying._ " Oh hell, he really felt like he was. He couldn't feel his arms from the static sensation that riddled them. His stomach did summersaults at an unholy rate. Heat swarmed his skin yet he felt chilled to his core. It was all too much. All too loud. As if he could hear the wails of those who were suffering, begging him to help. Accusing him of his failure to do so. _Just make it stop!_

"What? No you're not, you idiot!" Cup paused abruptly, frozen like a deer in headlights. "You're not dying, right?! I cussing thought this wasn't an attack!-"

Bendy shook his head ferociously, shooting him a look of exasperation. Well for one, he wasn't cussing melting! _That might have been a good place to start, Cup!_

"Okay! Alright!" He readjusted his grip on the demon's arms, not that Bendy could feel much anyway. "Do whatever stardust that cat said! Count!"

Yes, because having 'count!' near shrieked in his ear filled him with tranquility. He internally deadpanned.

"C-can't-," he spluttered. A sharp, throbbing pain overcame his neck and chest. Maybe he was having an attack. He didn't fancy his chances at surviving an attack in this state!

"Woah, _woah, Bendy, chill!_ " Because it was just that simple, wasn't it?! If he could've, he cussing would've! Did the palooka in front of him not realise that?! "Look, just- breathe in and count with me. One, two, three..." 

Despite the tremor of uncertainty in Cup's voice occasionally unnerving him, Bendy regained some ability to moderate his breathing. Multiple minutes past, more than he cared to admit, before some form of regularity took its rightful place. Eventually they got there. _Eventually._ After sometime, he spoke up.

"You can let go of my arms now," Bendy smirked. _Yikes._ His voice sounded as if he'd been drinking the night previous and overdone it; severely hungover. More to the point it sounded as if he'd suffered an attack. He couldn't reunite with Boris and have that be the sound that greeted his brother. That would only unleash a world of worry. If he hadn't lacked the energy to bare the onslaught of questions before, he sure as hell did now.

"Oh, right," Cup chuckled, slightly awkwardly but there was a hint of lightheartedness. They both shared a smile. 

Quiet ensued. Perhaps out of shell-shock, perhaps out of an unspoken necessity for it. Cup's mind seemed to run but Bendy found he had no wish to pry. Curiosity's absence was courtesy of exhaustion, no doubt. So, they sat. Bendy relished in the regifting of his ability to breathe freely while simultaneously evading his inevitable return to the lower floor of the building and subsequently the _sunblazing map._ Though his anger fizzled out each time he was reminded of its existence. He hadn't the energy to waste on it.

"We should probably get back to Boris. It's a miracle he didn't follow me in the first place. Think I owe it to him to get back as soon as possible." Cup rested his chin in his hand, showing no signs of his departure. Bendy reciprocated the feeling, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the cool wall. He hummed in acknowledgement. He would return to Boris shortly due to his current inability to be left in the company of nothing but his thoughts. For the time being he would quell the quivering of his limbs. 

"What even got you in that state?" Cup's voice stirred the silence. Bendy opened his eyes to study his expression along with his question. Explaining it would only open the wound up once again, so he settled on shaking his head sufficing as an answer.

"Fair enough." The cupman rose to his feet with a sigh, stretching before making his exit from the room. "Catch ya later... and take it easy. Don't push yourself to join us or anything dumb like that."

"Why? Scared you'll be overshadowed by my presence?" Bendy rose a playful eyebrow.

Cup rolled his eyes. "Alright, I ain't sticking around for this stardust. See ya." He turned and made a swift bid for downstairs, though not swift enough to conceal the smile of relief that his mouth had crept into. 

Bendy huffed a grin. "Cup?"

"Cuss off!" The shout sounded out.

Bendy grinned wider but attempted to conceal his amusement, taking on a more concerned tone. "No, seriously. Cup."

There was a subtle sigh followed by receding footsteps.

"What?" Cup's head poked in the doorway once again.

"Thanks, man," Bendy smiled sincerely.

The smile was returned, all be it with an affectionate roll of the cupman's eyes. "Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> They’re pals really, just ignore their fighting. 
> 
> Poor Bendy doesn’t get any timeout from life’s cruelty. Sad boi hours 24/7.
> 
> If you made it to the end, bless you noble warrior how did you make your way through my god awful writing?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
